Welcome to Schmidt High
by It's Jinxie
Summary: Welcome to Schmidt High, where drama never ends! Join the FNAF/FNAF 2 characters as humans in their glorious high school!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here is my first FNAF/FNAF 2 Fanfic! They will be placed in a high school as humans, sorry about the unoriginality in that. It just works well. Hope you enjoy!**

Freddy wasn't as afraid of high school as much as he had thought. His best friend, Bonnie, was shoving his already crammed stuff into his locker, humming _Hotline Bling_ and bobbing his purple headphone-clad noggin to the beat. Freddy sighed and began to organize his binders and such in his locker, all in schedule order. The bell rang, and he and Bonnie were off to class. Bonnie still hadn't taken his headphones off, and teachers were giving him dirty looks. Freddy pulled off the purple beats, making Bonnie give him a death glare.

"Where are you going first?" Freddy asked.

"Eh, English. What a great way to start off the day," Bonnie replied sarcastically.

"I've got English too, with-" Bonnie cut him off, "Mr. Vincent?"

"Yeah," Freddy said.

Teens were starting to clear out of the hall, which meant the bell was most likely about to ring in a minute. Freddy and Bonnie made a sharp turn right into Mr. Vincent's room, which was already three quarters full. The two boys mouths dropped stupidly in shock at not the students, but the teacher himself. Mr. Vincent was dressed _completely_ in purple, from his blazer to his dress shoes. Even his hair had streaks of purple in it. He munched on a piece of toast as students filed in robotically. The bell rang, and Freddy and Bonnie had already taken seats next to a golden-haired girl with a pink top on. A barely noticeable tiny red splotch lay on her chest… it looked like lipstick or pizza sauce, Freddy couldn't tell.

"Welcome, freshmen, to Schmidt High. I'm Mr. Vincent if you haven't noticed, and I'll be your English teacher for this year," he said, clapping his purple-gloved hands. He was by far the weirdest teacher any freshman was ever to encounter.

"I'll allow you to familiarize yourselves with the students beside you, and beside you only," he said rather sharply, raising his right eyebrow. Bonnie was chatting with a red-haired kid behind him, who seemed a little shy. Bonnie would talk to anyone he wanted to, whether they liked it or not. Freddy just decided to chat with the blonde girl next to him. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't very fat. Sure she was a little chubbier than the more popular girls, but she was still fairly pretty. Her light brown eyes held a playful gleam like a fire that would never be blown out.

"Hi," she said to Freddy, her smile decorated with pink braces.

"Hello," Freddy said politely, putting pencil in his hand.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before, or the guy next to you," she said, pointing to Bonnie, who had finally warmed up the red headed kid and got him to talk.

"Yeah, we transferred. What's it like here, you know, like who's popular and who's not?" Freddy asked.

"Hmm… well that guy you're friend is talking to is the ladies man here, we call him Foxy cuz of his red hair. And Chic is the queen bee, I guess. Her actual name is Chica, but so is mine, so everyone just started calling her Chic so you wouldn't get mixed up in who you were talking about. Don't talk to BB or Marie, they're considered the school weirdos," Chica said, fiddling with a lock of hair absentmindedly. She seemed to know the drill pretty well here, because some nerdy guys looked at her when they were bored. Mr. Vincent slapped a hand on his desk, immediately silencing the class. Homework was assigned, Mr. Vincent talked about what they'd be doing in the class, and tweedies were launched. Vincent caught those who weren't sneaky about it in a heartbeat. The bell rang, and students cleared out like water gushing through a broken dam. This was going to be a long year.

 **Okie dokes there we have thy first chaptereth! Next chapter will be placed at lunch :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, next chapter, WOO HOO! Lunch time *** **rubs hands together evilly* This time we'll see through the eyes of Bonnie!**

Bonnie liked this place already. He'd talked to people, and was beginning to understand things about the social structure. Freddy was his usual self, but he seemed to want to do more things than just talk to Bonnie like normal. Bonnie was happy about that though, which meant that his friend was branching out. Once you got to know him, Freddy was very sophisticated, and made better grades than you might think. Lunch time came around, and Freddy was chatting with the girl he'd met in English, Chica. Bonnie walked beside them, his purple headphones blocking out any unwanted sound. Once again, Freddy pulled them off his head.

"Gah, Freddy why do you do that!" Bonnie complained.

"You wouldn't want to get in trouble on the first day now would you?" Freddy said with a smirk.

"Not only that but you should talk to us a little," Chica said, pulling them into the lunch line.

"Fine," Bonnie sighed. He caught the sight of a tall, blonde girl surrounded by other girls. Her hair was in a tall ponytail on the back of her head, and her eyes were sparkling blue. Her hips were huge but her abdomen was skinny, giving her an hourglass figure. She wore a skimpy red top and a tiny miniskirt, with mascara and eyeliner that made her eyes look bigger than they already were, in a good way though. Bonnie's mouth hung open stupidly as he watched other girls flock to her.

"I see you've noticed Chic," Freddy said, his smirk even wider now. Chica cackled with laughter at Bonnie's dumbstruck expression.

"Uh-huh," Bonnie replied. "Why is her name Chic?"

Chica sighed as if she'd gone through this too many times, which she had.

"Her name's Chica too, but people just started calling her Chic so they wouldn't get her mixed up with me," Chica said. "Come on, ya lovesick puppy the line's moving."

Bonnie moved along, and his heart sunk when he saw Foxy wrap his arm around the tall blonde. The dark red headed kid was much more open than Bonnie had seen him in English, so that obviously meant those two had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while. Freddy and Chica had cut a few people, leaving Bonnie alone.

"I know how you feel," A high-pitched voice said, clapping Bonnie on the back. Bonnie swiveled behind him to see a blue haired kid with big green eyes and a red bowtie. He had the biggest, nerdiest glasses you'd ever see, with a blue button-up vest.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked, on the verge of laughing at this kid.

"They call me Bon Bon," he chirped. His hair was the color of a Jolly Rancher, so it was pretty obvious why they called him that. "I wonder where Mangle and Frederick are," Bon Bon mused absentmindedly. Two odd kids came beside Bon Bon who must have been Mangle and Frederick, because he smiled at them and greeted him.

Frederick was in a bleach-white button up shirt with a sophisticated breast pocket. A stylish red bowtie lay on his neck, and he held out his hand to Bonnie. He had perfect hair.

"How do you do, sir?" he greeted. Bonnie was a bit taken aback at the properness, but responded back kindly.

"Fine, you?" Bonnie stammered. He looked over at Mangle, who was also quite a sight.

Mangle was a scene girl with long, choppy hair, dyed blonde and pink at the ends. She wore dramatic eye makeup, including neon pink eye shadow to go with her neon pink lips. Her black band shirt was tight around her skinny body, and she wore a pink and black plaid skinny jeans. Bonnie noticed behind her large mop of colored hair that there were a few piercings in the cartilage of her ear. She didn't say anything.

"That's Mangle. She doesn't talk much, but when she does, you'll want to hear her," Bon Bon said. Bonnie grabbed a tray with the oddities, and the lunch lady plopped a blob of suspicious chili onto the hard plastic shape. Bonnie went to sit by Freddy, who was sitting not to far from Foxy; he was at the cool kid table. The _cool_ kid table! Bonnie brushed past him, and Chica offered Bonnie a seat across from none other than Chic. Bonnie was flustered a bit nervous to be sitting with the kings and queens and their subjects. Freddy was having a good old time, but he and Foxy didn't get along. He mainly chatted with Chica, Bonnie, and Chic. Bonnie liked talking to Foxy better though; he was just more interesting. Foxy was on the track team, which was the school's pride and glory. They chatted until lunch ended, and it was back to class.

Bonnie never knew what was to come on Halloween though.

 **Okay! I hope you realized which characters were the toys, sorry if it was a little hard for you.**

 **Chic: Toy Chica**

 **Bon Bon: Toy Bonnie**

 **Frederick: Toy Freddy**

 **Everyone knows who Mangle is.**


End file.
